dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Serapis
Serapis is a Dreamkeeper who existed during the time period known as the Silent Centuries. She was supposedly a Dreamkeeper of godly strength as she was able to bring weaker Dreamkeepers to their knees in repentant fear and even founded a kingdom where she was served not only as a queen, but a goddess. Appearance While she has yet to make her debut in an official comic page, her concept art gives a general idea of her appearance. Unlike most Dreamkeepers, Serapis appears more humanoid than anthropomorphic. It is not yet clear if the yellow surface of her body is skin and fur or some kind of clothing or protective armor. A massive, ornate crown sits behind her and appears to be connected to her back. She wears a yellow mask over her face with a symbol etched into it. Her eyes are a blank white. She has long, flowing white hair that surpasses her bodily height. There appears to be white sashes connected to her wrists that matches the color of her hair. Personality Serapis is as cold as she is humble to those who worship her. Because of her immense power, she is extremely controlling and dictatorial. To those who choose to fully worship her, she can be kind and reassuring. However, she is also quite cruel and calculating when she intends to kill even her most loyal subjects out of fear of her own image. History Past Silent Centuries According to the ancient scrolls recovered by Lilith from the Lost Archives, Nabonidus left the city of Belshavaar to serve Serapis by entertaining her with his skills as an artificer. Amused, she spared him. Sometime later, after Nabonidus unleashed the Nightmares upon the Dreamworld by Arazu's request, the survivors of the genocide fled to the region known as Logos. But Serapis, using her Power, tore the region away from the mainland and pushed it into the Alchera Ocean and demanded the survivors to worship her in exchange for their safety. Later, as the last of the Dreamkeepers prepared for death at the hands of Arazu, Serapis ordered Nabonidus to intervene. He defeated Arazu and in the process, gained god-like powers of his own. As Nabonidus united the Dreamkeepers and Nightmares as a singular society in Anduruna and declared himself Lord, Serapis left Anduruna to form her own kingdom, Serapeum. Fearing Nabonidus, Serapis spoke with the Spirits and was told to imprison Nabonidus. Serapis went to Nabonidus's masons and instructed them to convert one of his mansions into an anti-Power prison. With the aid of a Dreamkeeper named Dayraider, Serapis buried the prison deep underground once Nabonidus was inside. "Fear of the Faithless" Sometime after Nabonidus's imprisonment and shortly after the conclusion of the Extollo War, the Serapean general, Avitus, met with Serapis in a desert region just outside Serapeum. Serapis pleaded with Avitus to obey the treaty and return home with his troops, but Avitus refused to accept defeat and so did his men. Inevitably, she granted permission for Avitus to take his army and pursue the Andurunans. Accepting her request, Avitus walked to his waiting army on the far side of a hill. After he was gone, Serapis used her Power to open a pit beneath the armies' feet, swallowing them all before clapping her hands together to slam the pit shut. The entire army was killed except for one and Serapis sensed it was Avitus, using his Power to save himself from being crushed. Squeezing her hands together, the small pocket around Avitus was compressed, crushing him to death. Serapis then decreed to herself that she would travel to every village the Andurunans attacked and would destroy them, leaving no evidence nor survivors that could tarnish her rule.